Future Updates
About Future Updates PLEASE NOTE: This page is almost entirely speculation! A lot of content here is ''not ''confirmed by devs, data mining, or other leaked information. Feel free to add your ideas, but remember that this is more of a wishlist and speculation page than a devlog. This is a page that everyone can edit! You can post changes about new Jurassic World updates or your ideas and wishes for what's to come. Please do not post spam, and keep all added info in a bulleted list below. Future Updates Ideas List: *add aquatic hybrids like xiplerodon *instead of the dNA symbol being a purple dna, it should be a mosquito in an amber chunk *reserve botanique: plants ��and insects �� (* insecto* legendary) * new rarity exclusive to the following: athrelopleura, titanomyra, meganeura, achatina, **trilobite**, **euryptid**,**pulmonoscorpius** etc.* *Have more than one dinosaurs in one habitat, be able to see more run around than just one. *Let the dinosaurs run around instead of staying in one spot in their habitat. *Aquatic Battle Stages. *Aquatic Battles. *Isla Sorna (from JP III) Game Play. *More Missions that gives out DNA. *Loyalty rewards (Daily login reward). *Level of park determines quality of prize wheel rewards.(already done, if u remember starting lowest Dna u could win was 60 max 300 I'm lvl 70 and its 160 and 1400 now bucks went from 5-10 and food and coins all increase too it's really small but it's there) * Hard Missions that gives card packs. * Name my dinosaurs. * Amphibians can be used in aquatic battles (makes sense right?) * monthly, and yearly rewards (rare back 1 month, super rare 5 aquatic 7 10 legendary 12 vip pack for non vip players * assets being more realistic (amphibians with no spikes, unless hybridized with a spiny dinosaur; nothing grows extra spikes) * Being able to hybridize mammoths with deinotherium and other elephant creatures * Being able to customize exhibits and buy decorations for it!And being able to buy skins bucks example the spinosaurus skin from jurassic park *Interdino battles such as land vs aqua,glacier vs land, aqua vs glacier *Monthly super rare or more including VIP dinosaurs *glacier-dinosaur,glacier-aquatic,aquatic-aquatic,glaciar-glacier, and aquatic-dinosaur hybrids *Hybrid-Hybrids *Dinosaurs have more than one hybrid like Superocephalus(Supersaurus + Euoplocephalus) *Hybrids also have there own "hybrid" like Priotrodonomous Rex(Priotrodon + Indonomous Rex) and Gorgiaphodon(Gorgasuchus + Metriaphodon). *Monthly dinosaurs (unlock monthly exclusive dinosaur each month, like ceoliphysis and raptorex) *poisoin attacks for troodon, dilophosaurus , and sinornithosaurus. *see what the player looks like. *battle chat like in jurrasic park builder. *new raritys ( insecto, alpha, etc.) *make VIP an actual rarity!!!!!! *cenozoic predators feeding fully redone in the same way of entelodon. *spinosauridae (first of all spinosaurus) with screen accurate sounds. *Also can every player be able to buy Woolly Mammoths PLEASE *New aquatic class, Shoreline, advantageous over Caves, weak to Surface *Hybrids of different classes from different parks, such as Scaphognathus+Eremotherium *You gotta redo the Suchomimus model to make it look like it has a small sail! *Add more elephants to the Snow class, like Paleoloxodon. *Choose any of your dino from the park, and simulate them in 3D mode as either outer visions or dino vision, plus you get to meet other players and also set your dino to demo mode where they will do things themselves. Also code red like JP Builder in which the time is 40 seconds and your dino breaks out in which we see them running out into the jungles. *Indominus Rex World Boss, which should be called Omega 11 like her paddock number from JW movie. *Better and special cards pack, like legendary, super rare, rare and common plus and twins, and maybe vip and tournaments legandary animals packs, as prize for vip events. *Add woolly mammoth to the Cenozoic pack *DON'T add actual animals, because that'll just make the game boring. I think prehistoric creatures are fine, along with dinosaur hybrids. And prehistoric invertebrates? *Add insecto creatures like Meganeura. *Ability to type in another friends name and challenge them to a battle. I want to battle my friends who play this game as well to see who has the better Dinos. *A player can give missions to another player.Like a person can give me a mission to win 10 battles in a row.If I do that mission successfully the person who gave me that mission will give me resources from his resources . He can also give me card packs and dinosaurs that he won. *A new rank of dinosaurs (Diamond). As well as a new pack (Diamond Pack). *Aquatic and Cenozoic preservation and stampede. *New levels (75-100) *Hybrids that can be fused with more than 2 creatures , like Spinosaurus + Triceratops + Tyrannosaurus Rex = Spinoceratops Rex *Ability to team up with my friends and fight battles . *Cenozoic battle stages. *Actual people in the game *Dinosaur skins! New dinosaurs and cenozoic creatures WHO COULD FORGET THE WONDERFUL .... ARGENTAVIS!!!!!! 1.Brachiosaurus from Jurassic Park DUH 2. Psittacosaurus 3. JP3 Themed Spinosaurus (Legendary) 4. Archaeopteryx (Legendary Pterosaur? ) 5. Coelophysis 6. Iguanodon HAS TO COME EVENTUALLY 7. Titanoceratops 8. Wannanosarus 9. Xenotarsosarus 10. Yangchuanosarus 11. Zupaysaurus 12. Raptorex 13. Saurophaganax VIP only 14. Carcharodontosaurus 15. Amphicoelias 16.Rexy (Tyrannosaurus Rex) Limited Edition 17.Torosaurus 18.Baryonyx (currently in the game as a VIP) 19.Oviraptor 20. Faslosuchus 21. Protoceratops 22. Dracorex 23. Deinosuchus 24. Purussaurus 25. Fasolasuchus 26. Styracosaurus 27. Dicraeosaurus 28. Arizonasaurus 29.Pareiasaurus 30. Megalania 31.Moschops 32. Mourasuchus 33. Hadrosaurus 34. Tylosteus 35. Varanus 36. Europovenator 37. Gigantopithecus 38. Austroraptor 39. Homotherium 40.Deinopithecus 41.Estemmenosuchus 42.Therocephalia 43.Euchambersia 44.Lambeosaurus 45.Arizonasaurus 46.Lophostropheus 47.Sauroniops 48.Albertosaurus 49.Tarbosaurus 50.Sauropelta (in the game's files) 51.Saurosuchus 52.Northorynchus 53.Herrerasaurus 54.Cryolophosaurus 55.Gigantopithecus 56.Tarbosaurus 57.Arrhinoceratops 58.Purussasaurus 59.Baurusuchus 60.Varanops 61.Nyctosaurus 62.Thalassodromeus 63.Mapusaurus 64.Amargasaurus (in the game as a tournament creature) 65.Gastonia 66.Boreopterus 67.Germanodactylus 68.Huangatitan 69.Lusotitan 70.Europasaurus 71.Linhenykus 72.Ruyangosaurus 73.Udanoceratops 74.Dakotaraptor 75.Placerias 76.Bramatherium 77. Ankyloceratops 78.Macrauchenia 79.Charonosaurus 80. Gojirasaurus (at level 40, make it fluffy with Godzilla spines and a fluffy crown, like the utahraptor) 81. Daeodon 82. Inostrancevia 83 . 84. 85. 86. 87. 88. Stomatusuchus 89. Caulkicephalus 90. Rhamphosuchus 91 .Ampelosaurus 92. Antarctosaurus 93. Saharastega 94. Smilosuchus 95. Brontosaurus 96. Compsognathus 97. BARYONYX X ( new Boss event) and limited Dinosaur + the BARYONYX X paddock. 98. Moschops 99. Ouranosaurus 100. Nanotyrannus 101. 102. Chalicotherium 103. 104. 105. arsinotherium 106. 107. 108. Mastodon 109. 110. anchiceratops 110. gigantspinosaurus 111. patagosaurus 112. gondwanatitan 113. dacentrurus 114. pentaceratops 115. abelisaurus 116. tarchia 117. edmontonia 118. achelousaurus 119. eucentrosaurus 120. charonosaurus 121. camarasaurus 122. 123. agustinia 124. isisaurus 125. 126. alioramus 127. altirhinus 128. embolotherium 129. 130. 131. Rapator(Super Rare carnivore) 132. Talarurus(Tournament herbivore) 133. Prenocephale(Common herbivore) 134. Linheraptor(Rare carnivore) 135. Albertosaurus(Legendary carnivore) 136. Futalognkosaurus(Legendary herbivore) 137. Titanosaurus(Super Rare herbivore) 138. Oviraptor(Legendary herbivore) 139. Gigantoraptor(Super Rare herbivore) 140. Beipiaosaurus(Tournament herbivore) 141. Avimimus(Super Rare herbivore) 142. Deinonychus(Legendary carnivore) 143. Zizhongosaurus(Tournament herbivore) 144. Daspletosaurus(Legendary carnivore) 145.Europelta(VIP Legendary herbivore) 146.Dire Bear(Rare snow creature) 147.Dire wolf(Rare Cavern creature) 148. Alamotyrannus 149. Siats 150.Procoptodon 151.Ovis 152.Yeti 153.Bigfoot/Giganopithacus/ 154.Achatine(Cavern Creature) 155.Thylacosmilus(glacier) 156. Archaeornithura(carnivore) 157. Anzu 158.Deinonychus 159.Sinocalliopteryx 160. Brontornis 161. Titanis 162. Stomatosuchus 163. postosuchus 164. Moa 165. Bambiraptor 166. Avimimus 167. citipati 168. microraptor we need it!!!!!!!! 169. Stygimoloch (already in the game) 170. Dodo(rare savannah, no more as food) 171. Gastornis aka Diatryma(Super Rare Savannah creature) (already in the game) 172 and 173. Daeodon and Archaeotherium(both rare Savannah creatures) And my wish for Archaeotherium has been fulfilled!�� 174. Paleoloxodon(Super Rare Snow creature) 175. thalassocnus (Super Rare Cavern creature) 176. Stegotetrabelodon (rare snow creature) 177. Lexovisaurus(Super Rare herbivore) 178. Scelidosaurus(Rare herbivore) 179. Stegodon(Super Rare snow creature) 180. Moeritherium(Rare Savannah creature) 181. Gracilisuchus(super rare amphibian) 182. Cynognathus(legendary carnivore) 183. terrestrisuchus(legendary amphibian) 184. Sordes(super rare pterosaurs) 185. Rugops 186. Aucasaurus 187. Megistotherium (legendary cavern creature) 188. Aletopelta (tournament herbivore) 189. Albalophosaurus (Super Rare herbivore) 190. Agujaceratops(tournament herbivore) 191. Ludodactylus(pterosaur) 192. Ekrixinatosaurus(carnivore) 193. Alxasaurus 194. Huaxiaosaurus 195. Murusraptor 196. Skorpiovenator 197. Arizonasaurus 198. Shuvosaurus 199. Sillosuchus 200. Stomatosuchus 201. Xenotitan 202. Barosaurus 203. Chillesaurus 204. Aqilops 205. Ornithomimus 206. Paraphysornis 207. Baryonyx (already in the game) 208. Volaticotherium 209. Tsintaosaurus 210. Aardonyx 211. Yaxartosaurus WE SAT . . . . . . . . . . . CRASH! New Aquatics # Basilosaurus # Livyatan melvillei # Hybodus # Mauisaurus (added) # styxasaurus hybrid with 2 heads. # Icthyosaurus # Platypterygius # Romaleosaurus (already in the game) # Shastasaurus # Nothosaurus # Whale Shark (special event, defeat 5 whale shark battles) # Plesioplatecarpus # Jaekelopterus # Clidastes (already in the game) # Anomalocaris # Tasimiocaris # Doryapsis # Eastmanosteus # Titanichthys # Dorudon # Cladoselache # Palaeophis # Pachyrhanchis # Simoliophis # Simolestes # Cardabiodon # Squalodon # Ptychodus # Rhizodus # Dinichthys # Najash # Thalassomedon # Ornithoprion # Caseodus # Squalicorax # Caetolamna # Stethacanthus # Cretoxtyrhina # Hauffiosaurus # Pannoiasaurus # Taniwhasaurus # Yaguarasaurus # Plestiotylosaurus # Muraechosaurus # Dearcmhara # Rolfosteus(Super Rare surface creature) # Peloneustes(Super Rare reef creature) # Thalattoarchon(Super Rare caves creature) # Opabinia(Legendary Cave) # Hyneria (legendary cave) # cymbospondylus (super rare cave) # Thalassomedon # Predator X (Pliosaurus Funkeii) # Giant Squid (Kraken) # Stereosternum(super rare reef creature) # Rhizodus (addded) # Ambulocetus # Parapuzosia # Zygophyseter # Otodus # Arcrophyseter New Buildings and decorations * T-Rex fossil statue * Spinosaurus skeleton * Jurassic Traders Store * Jimmy Buffet Margaritaville Building * Gentle Giants Petting Zoo (at level 30, you can interact with baby versions of your dinosaurs) * The Gentle giants Petting Zoo (At level 10 please) * Gyrosphere? eh? EH?! * Isla Sorna Themed Buildings * Juice Bar? * Mosasaur Stadium * t-rex kingdom You can move 1 T. rex there * aviary where you can move all the pterosaurs. * cruise river * swamp where you can move all the amphibians. * Pachy battle arena * aquatic battle arena * ACU base * new restaurant * station for the lagoon train * Futuristic dome * signal center * spinosaur VS T Rex sculpture * Indominus cave * Prehistoric Temple * golden Gyrosphere statue * Small lake * Carnotaurus sculpture * Président Hotel ( 1 Time per month, It gives you 1 millions coins ) * Dinosaur petting zoo * A cave that you can train your creatures in. * One you can get cash from * fossil mine * Golden Statue Of Queen Rexy * Interstellar Telescope * Underwater Cave * Sky ride Chamber * Twin Skyscraper * Cave Zip line * Argentavis Statue * Skateboard Yard * Underwater Road * Woolly Mammoth statue and fossil * Megalodon tooth fossil * Dino Bank (From there you can get both coin and cash) * Loyalty Tower (From there you will get 1000 loyalty points per day and subscribers will get 2000 loyalty points) * Golf Course * Indominus rex sculpture New Hybrids 1. Pteramimus = Pteranodon + Gallimimus 2. Stygimosaurus = Styracosaurus + Stygimoloch 3. Shunallosaurus = Shunosaurus + Allosaurus 4. Postophacodon = Postosuchus + Opiachodon 5. Kaprolophosaurus = Kaprosauchus + Monolophosaurus 6. Thallasoposaurus = Thallassodromeus + Mapusaurus 7. Gastropelta = Gastonia + Antarctopelta 8. Metopozinosaurus(Herbivore)=Therizinosaurus+Metoposaurus 9. Einionychus = Deinonychus + Einiosaurus 10. Daspletonyx = Baryonyx + Daspletosaurus (Legendary Carnivore) 11. Tanydactylus = Tanycolagreus + Pterodactylus 12. Kentrorhinosaurus = Kentrosaurus + Pachyrhinosaurus 13. Tanyphysis = Tanycolagreus + Coelyphysis 14. Ceratopelta = Ceratosaurus + Antarctopelta (legendary herbivore) 15. Mastopatosaurus = Mastodonsaurus + Apatosaurus 16. Struthiopterus = Struthiomimus + Darwinopterus 17. Ceratoraptor = Ceratosaurus + Eoraptor 18. Wuerhosuchus / Prestosaurus = Wuerhosaurus + Prestosuchus 19. Galliopterus = Gallimimus + Darwinopterus 20. Galliognathus = Gallimimus + Scaphognathus (legendary herbivore) 21. Titanotyrannus = Titanosaurus + Yutyrannus (legendary carnivore) 22. Yudon = Troodon + Yutyrannus (Legendary carnivore) 23. Ankyloceratops = Anklyosaurus + Protoceratops 24. Brachiopelta = Brachiosaurus + Antarctopelta (legendary herbavore) 25. Pachyrhinoceras = Pachyrhinosaurus + Stegoceras (legendary herbavore) 26. Kentroceratops = Kentrosaurus + Titanoceratops 27. Megalonychus = Megalosaurus + Deinonychus 28. Camaraceras = Camarasaurus + Stegoceras 29. Postatitan= Postasuchus+aerotitan 30. Monachodon= monolophosaurus+ophiacodon 31. allognathus= Allosaurus= scapognathus 32. yutrylong= yutyranus+metrilong 33. pteradontasaurus= secodontosaurus+pterodactylus (legendary VIP Pteradactylus) 34. Therizolagreus = Therizinosaurus + Tanycolagreus 35. Tyrannatops=Triceratops+Tyrannosaurus 36. Megalotherium(Carnivore)=Megalosaurus+Elasmotherium 37. Megalomoxes(Herbivore)=Megatherium+Zalmoxes 38. Ultimadominus Rex = Ultimasaurus + Indominus Rex 39. Tanydactylus=Pterodactylus+Tanycolagreus 40. Kentrodaustro(Pterosaur)=Kentrosaurus+Pterodaustro 41. I know this is here already... but... YUDON! Which is Yutyrannus+Troodon! 42. Galimius + Quetzalquotal = Galazmotal(Super Rare pterosaur) 43. Tanycloagreus + Dimetredon = Tanytredon (Sparkly legendary Carnivore) 44. Troodon + Tanycloagreus = Troocloagreus 45. Pachycephalosaurus + Dilophosaurus = Pachylophosarus 46. Tuojiangosaurus + Deinosuchus = Deinosaurus/Tuojiangosuchus 47. Ceratosaurus + Allosaurus = Cerallosaurus (VIP HYBRID) 48. Yudon + Tyrannosaurus S-DNA = Tyrannudon ( Legendary Super Hybrid) 49. Carnoraptor + Pterodactylus = Carnodactyl (Legendary Superhybrid) 50. Pteranodon + Allosaurus = Pteranllosaurus (Legendary Hybrid) Aquatic Hybrids THE BEST IDEA- Archelon+ Tylosaurus= TYCHELON!! SHOULD BE REEF! ANOTHER AMAZING IDEA- Giant Orthocone+Umdonasaurus=Umdona Orthocone 1.Dakoderma = dakosaurus + Psephoderma 2. Kronosteus = Kronosaurus + Dunkleosteus 3. Elasmonite = Elasmosaurus + Ammonite 4. Plesiodon = plesiosaurus + lioplurodon 5. Protopristis(Surface) = Onchopristis + Protostega 6. Thalattocoprion(Surface) = Thalattoarchon + Helicoprion 7.Ammolites(Cave)= Ammonite+Baculites 8. Mosadon(Surface)= Mosasaurus+Megalodon 9. Dunkleopristis(Caves)=Dunkleosteus+Onchopristis 11.Thallasorudon Surface Thallasomedon + Dorudon 12. Henosaurus(Reef)=Henodus+Rhomaleosaurus 13. Hainocanthus = Hainosaurus + Orthacanthus 14. Orthalosaurus = Orthacanthus +Tylosaurus 15. Ammoleosteus = Ammonite + Dunkleosteus 16. Kronomimus = Kronosaurus + Banangomimus 17. Archestus = Archealon + Edustus Cenozoic hybrids # Dodorhacos or Phorusrhaphus *note: Raphus is dodo's genus and its alternative name so more correct the second one for a hybrid name*(super rare)= Dodo+Phorusrhacos # Dodornis/Dotryma(savannah rare)= Dodo+Gastornis/Diatryma (alternative option) # Amphisarchus(cavern rare)= Amphicyon+Andrewsarchus # Amphicyosmilus or Smilocyon(snow super rare)= Amphicyon+Smilodon (alternative option) # Smilosarchus or Andrewsmilius (snow super rare)= Andrewsarchus+Smilodon (alternative option) # Indricochenia(savannah legendary)= Indricotherium+Macrauchenia # Megatheros=Megatherium+Megalaceros (legendary) # Procovis=Procoptodon+Ovis (super rare) # Megapithecus=Megatherium+Gigantopithecus (legendary) # Sarkinodon= Sarkastodon + *hyenadon* (rare hybrid) *rare glacier* # Sarkastotherium(Super Rare Cavern)=Sarkastodon+Eremotherium # Phoratryma(legendary savana) diatryma + phourhacos # Mamomotherium=Mammoth + Elasmotherium # Indricophicyon(Savannah)=Indricotherium+Amphicyon # Thylacotherium(Snow)=Marsupial Lion(Thylacoleo)+Eremotherium # Mammoceros(Snow)=Woolly Mammoth+Megaloceros Alpha Creatures *New Alpha rarity* 1.Alpha Rex (alpha) 1+. Alpha Indominus Rex 2.Alpha Therizonasaurus (alpha) 3. alpha spinosaurus (alpha) 4.alpha triceratops (alpha) 5. alpha velociraptor (alpha) 6. Alpha Woolly Mammoth 7. Alpha Mosasaurus 8. Alpha Kronosaurus 9. Alpha Smilodon Skeletal Creatures 1.Skeletal Rex ( legendary event) 2.Skeletal Therizonasaurus (legendary event) 3. Skeletal Apatosaurus (VIP event) 4. Skeletal Carnotaurus (900,000 coins) New Bosses # Kronosaurus Defense Project(Alpha 01) # Bananogmius Defense Project(Largefin 06) # Woolly Mammoth Defense Project(Mammalian 13) # Phorusrhacos Defense Project(Terror 02) # Megatherium Defense Project(Scythe 22) # Indominus Rex Defense Project(Modification 11) # Segnosuchus Defense Project(Oral Claw 95) # Mosasaurus Defense Project(Titan 72) # Velociraptor Defense Project(Deathstrike 66) # Pterodactylus Defense Project (Dark Wing 99) # Carnotaurus Defense Project (Devil 666) # Smilodon Defense Project (Sabertooth 18) # Parasourolophus Defense Project (Smacker 28) # Pachycephalosaurus Defense Project (Crusher 76) # Koolasuchus Defense Project (Kool-aid 610) # Stegosaurus Defense Project (Spike 97) # Indoraptor Defense Project (B.E.T.A. 100) # Ceratosaurus Defense Project (TerrorBlade 67) # Kelenken Defense Project (T.E.R.R.O.R. 75) Sneak Peaks Sneak peaks are information that Ludia puts on social media or in the Latest News tab. Please put up relevant information. October 2016 Update + The information is from social media. MISCELLANIOUS: 1.More feathers! Make velociraptor more relistic New features are # Asset Repository- helps save space by placing dinosaurs in it # Raptor Squad from movie Jurassic World # Trading Harbor- Trade one resource to another. # A revenue tower- Collect your coins every 2 minutes. What do you want to see changed? More stable game VIP to stop More Dinosaurs More events every week More buildings More aquatics More free rewards for playing five days in a row Category:Game Pedia:Jurassic World the Game wiki